Shadow Matter
Description This power allows the mutant to control the immediate unseen dark matter around the body and manifest it into solid shape for an instant. the mutant can craft indestructible blades out of thin air, move them with lightning speed, leaving no trace of a weapon. Tapping into this ether allows for full body matter displacement, making movement appear instantaneous. The powers mutation also tempers one's reflexes, and movement speed, making it easy to take on multiple opponents or deal severe damage to a single target. Innate Powers Powers Psychic Resistance: The Mutant has the ability to resist the psychic influence of Luis Reyes. This does not appear to be a total mental block as other psychics, such as Emma Frost can still communicate with him telepathically. Enhanced Strength: While not to the extent of other mutants with Super Strength, The Mutant has been shown to be capable of breaking through damaged pavements and rooftops in order to access the spaces beneath without doing himself any noticeable harm. Enhanced Acrobatics: As above, while not seemingly in the league of other mutants with this power, The Mutant has shown a great jumping and climbing ability, capable of jumping more than twice his height and landing safely from far greater. He has also been shown shimmying along thin edges with impressive speed considering the situation. Moves Ether Blades Summoning ether blades from thin air, you can slice thru enemies with lightning speed. * Dark Slide - disappear in shadow, reappear further * Shadow Kick - a Somersault kick followed by a ether blade * Void Splitter - round back kick followed by hands with ether blades * Razor Wind - turn into a shadow sawblade Shadow Grasp(Aura Type Ability):Tentacles of shadow will grab surrounding enemies, pull them towards you and launch them into the air. Edge Storm(Area Type Ability):Unleashing your ethereal blades in a cyclone, you can slice enemies while pulling them into your vortex and smashing them down. Life Steal(Passive Type Ability): as your M-power grows your ether blade attacks can infect enemies and deal damage over time. if enemies are infected, you will siphon health from them. Void Walk(Passive Type Ability): As your m-power meter grows you can focus your matter displacement and phase in and out of space making your dark slide move faster and further. Infinity Rift(Focus Type Ability): You can displace the matter in your body and instantaneously appear behind enemies, attacking multiple targets at once. Dark Vapor(Aura Type Ability): You can deconstruct your body into a dark cloud of vapor. you can move through enemies and damage them while invulnerable to their attacks. Shadow Phase: You can phase into a shadow demon with bladed wings. Flying above your enemies, you can swoop down and tear their body matter. Suggested Builds Dark Aura Build(Conservative) Shadow Grasp(Aura Type Ability) Life Steal(Passive Type Ability) Dark Vapor(Aura Type Ability) X-Genes Psylocke(offensive)+ Psylocke (Defensive)+ Toad(Utility):Psylocke offensive takes advantage of both aura type attacks you use making your enemies confuse. Psylocke defensive matches the look and keeps your character mobile. toad adds more mobility and damage. or Psylocke(Offensive+ Defensive+ Utility): as above but with x-mode which increases your speed and confuses your enemies. Speed Demon Build(Spammer) Edge Storm(Area Type Ability) Void Walk(Passive Type Ability) Infinity Rift(Focus Type Ability) X-Genes Avalanche(Offensive)+Quicksilver(Defensive)+Magneto(Utility): Edge Storm brings enemies closer which Avalanche exploits. considering the fast nature of this build quicksilver works best for defense. magneto adds mobility and m-power support. or Quicksilver(Offensive + Defensive + Utility):the premise here is simple. your fast. using x-mode with infinity rift and your light speed. this build is highly mobile(quicksilver utility, defensive, dark slide with void walk, and infinity rift). Category:Powers Category:Mutant Powers